Nursing
by maxbyfive
Summary: Bethany is sick. Bartleby helps her. BartlebyBethany, post Dogma.


Nursing

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue.

Explanation: After nearly causing the destruction of existance, Bartleby and Loki were sent to limbo until everything had been dealt with on Earth. Once that was done, God told them that she wanted to offer them a chance at redemption, and she made them human and assigned them to watch over Bethany during her pregnancy. They went back to Earth and explained this to Bethany, who reluctantly agreed. She warmed up to them quickly, as they wanted to prove to her that they were trustworthy and were very kind and respectful to her. They're currently living with Bethany in her apartment until they find a place of their own.

That having been said, enjoy the story.

---------------------------------

Bartleby woke up to the sound of retching in the bathroom across the hall. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary nowadays - Bethany had started getting morning sickness a couple of weeks ago. He looked over at Loki, who was asleep in the loveseat near the couch where he had been sleeping. He was a mass of blankets - the only way you could really tell Loki was under there was by the tufts of blonde hair sticking out from the space in between his pillows and blankets.

Getting up, Bartleby felt around in the dark for his hooded sweatshirt - it got pretty cold in Bethany's apartment, especially in the winter. Once he found it he yanked it on, grabbed a blanket, went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and headed into Bethany's bathroom.

He found her leaning against the wall near the toilet, shivering and looking miserable. She looked up when Bartleby entered and gave him a weary smile. "Hey. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"You did, but it's not a big deal. Here," he said, handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks." She accepted the glass from him gratefully and took a few long, slow sips. Once she was done, she set the glass down by the bathtub and rubbed her eyes. "Did Mary go through the same thing?"

Bartleby draped the blanket around Bethany's shoulders and placed an arm around her. "I don't know for sure. You'd probably have to ask her about that yourself."

She forced a laugh. "Like I can," she muttered. She dropped her head against his shoulder and sighed."You wouldn't be able to do anything about this, would you?"

"Me? No. What powers you get depend on the kind of angel you are. Grigori's aren't given any sort of healing powers, we're just here to help guide you through life." He paused for a minute. "Besides, even if I did I wouldn't be able to use them anymore."

Bethany nodded. "Oh. Right. No longer an angel. Sorry, it slipped my mind for a second."

"It's all right," he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I would if I could."

"I appriciate it." She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, I kind of thought that maybe I wouldn't have to go through this."

"Maybe She's just trying to confirm that this is real for you," Bartleby said.

Bethany sat up a bit and looked at him. "Why does she think I'm having doubts? There's a difference between doubt and disbelief."

She looked as if she might say more, but before she could she threw the blanket off of herself and leaned over the toilet to get sick again. As she did, Bartleby held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back in slow, gentle circles. Once she was finished, he handed her the glass of water again and had her drink from it. Once she finished the glass, she groaned and slumped against him, her face buried in his chest.

Bartleby stiffened a little when she did that - he still wasn't quite used to human emotions and affections. Observing humans and their actions from afar was one thing, experiencing them first hand was quite different.

_Relax. Hold her. She needs you right now._

The thought came to him out of nowhere, in a voice that was quite different than his own. He looked upward quickly and smiled, the wrapped one arm around Bethany's middle and placed a hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"I don't think she thinks you're doubting her or what happened to you. I think that she's having you go through this so that you know for sure this is real. And maybe to give you the whole experience of having a child. To confirm it, make it real for you."

"It's real, all right," Bethany mumbled into his chest, almost in a whisper. Bartleby could feel her body relax and slump against him. She was nearly asleep.

Gently, carefully, Bartleby lifted her up and carried her out, taking her into her bedroom. He settled her into bed, drawing the blankets over her, making sure she would be warm. He tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face and studied her while she slept. She looked peaceful and innocent as she slept, almost angelic. She was beautiful.

He thought about the past couple of months he and Loki had spent in her apartment - how she'd been reluctant to spend much time with them at first. She had been nervous around them and unwilling to open up, but after a while she started to warm up. The past couple of weeks had been especially nice, they'd been able to joke around and go grocery shopping together.

When her breathing was deep and even, he kissed her forehead and left the room, returning to his spot on the couch. He had snuggled in his blankets and was about to rest his head on the pillow when he heard a voice.

"She all right?"

He nearly fell off of the couch, he hadn't been expecting Loki to be awake. "Jesus, Loki!"

Loki laughed. "Sorry. But is she?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping now." Bartleby rubbed a hand through his hair. "She's kind of wondering why she has to go through...that."

"I didn't think she'd have to either, to be honest. But I guess it's part of Her plan."

Bartleby nodded, looking thoughtful.

Loki studied him. "So when are you gonna tell her?"

Bartleby looked up. "Tell her what?"

Loki raised his eyebrows at his friend, giving him an knowing look.

Bartleby sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe never."

"She's not stupid, you know. She's going to find out eventually."

He didn't respond. Loki sighed, then moved a little closer to him and patted his shoulder. "You never know. She may feel the same way."

Bartleby sighed. "I don't know."

"Trust me. She does, even if she doesn't realize it yet. She truly appriciates all you've been doing for her."

He looked up. "You've been doing just as much."

Loki gave him a wry smile. "Yeah. But she doesn't look at me the way she looks at you."

Bartleby smiled back. "Thanks, Loki."

"You're welcome. But keep in mind that if you don't tell her soon, I'll be forced to take dramatic precautions."

With that, Loki snuggled back underneath the covers and fell back asleep. Bartleby smiled and shook his head, going back under his own covers. All was quiet once again.


End file.
